dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Nejire-Chan
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Nejire_Hado/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Nejire_Hado/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Nejire_Hado/History Nejire Hado, also known by her hero name Nejire-Chan, is a student in Class 3-A at U.A. High School and is part of The Big 3. She is currently interning at the Ryukyu Agency, under the No. 10 hero, Ryukyu, alongside fellow students Tsuyu Asui and Ochaco Uraraka. 'Appearance:' Nejire is a fair-skinned girl of average height with wide, curious eyes. Her upper eyelashes long and thick, and her irises are a royal blue where her pupils are white. Her hair is periwinkle, and it reaches all the way down to her knees, twisting around itself at her waist and curving inwards around her legs. She has side-swept bangs, tucked behind her ears on the right and hanging just over her eyes on the left, and two short clumps of hair on either side of her face, curved towards her face on the right and behind it, under her ear, on the left. According to the boys at U.A., she’s more of the "cute kind" than the "sexy kind." Nejire wears a waistcoat in place of the normal U.A. blazer with her school uniform like Kyoka Jiro occasionally does. Nejire's hero costume consists of a royal blue skin-tight bodysuit with a high black collar, pale mint green markings covering her torso from over her shoulders to between her legs, framed with turquoise, a matching stripe of the same two colours around both of her upper arms. On her feet, she wears a pair of knee-high boots, a thinning flap buttoned on each thigh, with turquoise spirals around her ankles, matching the thicker ones above her yellow gauntlets and wrist-guards. She has a black strap around the top of each thigh, two small satchels attached, and two spiralling horns of hair protruding from behind her ears that are shaped as a reference to her Quirk. 'Personality:' Nejire is naturally a very kind, talkative, and endlessly curious girl. She shows great interest in people's unique physical features and is easily distracted by them. Due to this, Nejire can be very blunt, often asking rather invasive or off-putting questions. Nejire is an affectionate person and a "free spirit," someone who has a genuine passion for learning new and strange things and isn't afraid to speak her mind or show how she feels. She seems to like knowing more than others, but not in a proud way, as she just enjoys explaining things to people and sharing her knowledge. She is mentioned to act like a kindergartener due to her childish glee. She is very enthusiastic, affable and cheery, and is always seen moving. She does not seem very concerned for Tamaki Amajiki when she learns of his attack, possibly due to having a more optimistic view than everyone else. Thanks to her inquisitive and chatty demeanor, she is a notably level-headed individual, though she comes off as an "airhead" most of the time. Despite her happy-go-lucky personality, Nejire is fierce in battle. When the situation calls for it, Nejire can be very calm and focused. Her curiosity never seems to extend to the enemy and she always maintains her focus on taking them down. Her strong heart is what has allowed her to climb the ranks into one of U.A.'s top three students. 'Powers and Abilities:' *'Overall Abilities': Nejire is one of U.A. High School's most powerful students alongside Mirio Togata and Tamaki Amajiki, who are all collectively known as The Big 3. Like the rest of the Big 3, Nejire's abilities can rival or even surpass that of most Pro Heroes. *She has shown on multiple occasions to have great mastery over her powerful and versatile Quirk. Despite Wave Motion's lack of speed, Nejire utilises the energy surges to boost her own mobility. By doing so, she can quickly close the gap between her and the target before unleashing blast waves at close range. The waves have proven to be very effective against large enemies who also lack speed. Nejire can control how much energy she wants to output and can release it from her palms and her feet. By releasing small amounts under her feet, Nejire can levitate herself with fine control. *'Enhanced Stamina': Due to her Quirk's drawback, Nejire has built up an intense amount of stamina through training. Even after Rikiya drained Ryukyu's Squad of their stamina using his Quirk, Nejire was able to continue fighting while her allies recovered. Due to this feat, along with the nature of her Quirk, facing Nejire in a drawn-out battle would eventually become a battle of stamina. Quirk - Surge: * Wave Motion: Nejire's Quirk grants her the ability to convert her vitality into energy and release it in the form of exceptionally powerful spiral shockwaves. Overusing this Quirk will cause her great exhaustion, due to it using her own stamina as a source of energy. * Nejire can release the shockwaves from her hands as an offensive blast. She can also release the energy from her feet to increase her mobility and allow her to fly. Fighting Techniques: * Gring Wave: This attack blasts her enemies with a powerful wave. It is strong enough to simultaneously take down two villains with Gigantification Quirks. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Characters from Akita Prefecture Category:Characters from Japan Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Student Category:Third Year Student Category:Teenager Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School Third Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 3-A Category:U.A. High School Big 3 Category:Superhero Category:Hero Interns Category:Ryukyu Agency Category:8-C Power Level Category:Lindsay Seidel Voice Actor